Wait no more
by Duchess-of-light
Summary: Are you sure Bella's as innocent as she seems? is it really possible for someone to be so perthetic? because her sister, Amelia, has a different opinion on the "perfect" Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or moonlight I only own Amelia and any other OC's that I make you throughout this story

"If everything was black and white, if everything was simple – then we could be together." He said. "But everything isn't black and white and nothing is ever simple, love is never simple." I said "But if it's worth it, if our love is worth it, if you love me as much as I love you then why can't we try? I know the risks, I can see the pain that waiting for us and I don't care. I only care for you. I know that, together, we're strong enough to make it, because I can't be without you. Every time you leave me, even for a minute, my world stops and starts crumbling." I looked up at him, eyes pleading for him to understand. "If you walk away now, leave me forever, I couldn't function. Even now, just thinking about you leaving, I can't breathe. So please, please tell me you'll try" I poured my heart out, broke down all the walls I built to protect myself and stood there, shaking, vulnerable, bare.

I couldn't bring myself to look at those beautiful eyes. Time seemed to stop as I waited for his answer. The silence roared in my ears. The wind pulled at my hair and tugged at my clothes, teasing me. The silence got louder and louder. It was torture. He made no sound, no movement. I couldn't feel his breath on my face even though we were stood so close to each other. I was temped to look up and check if he was even still there but I was too scared.

Then he spoke…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or moonlight only my OC.**

Ok so this was it. I was officially moving to Forks. I was leaving L.A, my home, to go to Forks. I was going to Forks, where my father and sister lived. No matter how many times I said it, it still sounded stupid. I love L.A, okay, I love the busyness and the people and the atmosphere. I even loved to danger that lurked around corners at night. So why had I decided to leave? Because my _best friend_ was opening a company in Seattle and wanted someone he _trusted_ to overlook it. It would be easy, he said, watch from a distance, he said, you'll have fun, he said!

You wanna know want I think of that? Bullshit! The only reason he was sending me away was because he thought I was depressed and lost. Which I'm not, just because the man I loved turned out to be a psycho killer doesn't mean that I was depressed. I don't get depressed. I am always strong and in control.

That's how you survive.

But still, I agreed to move, but only because my _best friend_ is a 400 year old vampire with the whole of L.A at his feet. Still I suppose that if Josef were to ask me to jump of a cliff or throw myself in a room of staving newborns I would probably do it. Josef Konstan could make me do anything, he is after all my best friend and I love him. Plus, though he would _never_ admit it, he would do the same for me.

So here I am on my way to Forks, Washington, where my _perfect_ sister is, oh the joy. The phone call to my dad asking to live with him was so weird I hadn't spoken to him since I was about eleven, ever since he and mum decided to ship me off to L.A to live with my aunt Carol and my cousin, Beth. Of course, moving into the Turner household was the best thing that ever happened to me, but it still hurts when you find out that your parents don't want you. Charlie was confused as to why I suddenly wanted to live with him but after a lot of persuasion (on my half) and a lot of stupid excuses (on his half) he finally agreed. A man couldn't through out his own daughter after all, people would talk.

Forks is a beautiful place these no doubt about it, the trees reached to the sky and surrounded the small town like a blanket, protecting it from the outside world. There was green everywhere, but it was nice, it made me feel calm and safe. Despite the situation and the horrors I was about to face when I got to the swan residence, I found my self smiling; I was going to like it here. I knew it.

Of course my smile was quick to fade when I reached Charlie's house. There was no welcome committee though I wasn't really expecting it. In fact there was no nothing, no car outside, no lights on inside. What the hell. There was not way I was waiting outside in the wet and the cold all night. I parked up and jogged up to the front door, Forks may be beautiful but it wasn't half cold. I knocked several times, hard. No answer. _Great,_ _perfect even. _I pulled the hair pin out of my hair and wriggled it about in the key hole. One thing good about living with vampires? You learn the important things in life. The door clicked open with a small groan. I quickly got my stuff from the car and make myself at home. They had to come home sooner or later and either way suited me just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or moonlight just my OC**

Bella's POV

"What?" I screeched down the phone to Charlie. Alice flinched next to me. I shot her an apologetic look before continuing my rant. "What do you mean she's moving here? She can't. It's not fair. She'll ruin everything. Why can't she go live with mum?" "I'm sorry Bella but I couldn't just turn her away she's still my daughter after all. As for why she's moving here, I really don't know she didn't say, just said that she needed a change" came Charlie's reply. I hung up the phone with a huff. This stupid, twisted bitch was moving here, to Forks. Forks was mine.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my Edward with a worried expression on his face. "Love?" he asked "are you ok?" I didn't know he was back. He, along with Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting. He must have come back when I was in mid-rant. "Not really" my reply was quiet as I let the news stink in. "she's coming" I whispered, more to myself than the others, though of course they heard it just fine. "Who?" Emmett asked with a dumb look of his face. "My_ sister_" I spat the word sister out like it was poison.

I looked at them, all waiting for an explanation. I took a breath and lunged back into my ranting. "My sister's evil, I hate her so much. She's twisted and bitter and spends all her time thinking of ways to make me miserable. I mean isn't I enough it this get hunted down and accidents by James and have to wear this stupid cast, so that everyone can stair at me but now I have to deal with her as well. She's gonna ruin everything and take all of you away from me…and…and" I stopped with a sob and lunged into Edwards waiting arms.

There was no way about it, this was a disaster.

Jasper's POV

After Bella's explanation, I left the room. The emotions she was giving off were to much to take all at once. I really hated my power sometimes. No one noticed as I left the house. I decided to take a walk around town until Bella got herself under control. She was very upset about the news of her sister coming to town and I couldn't help but wonder bout the reason why.

I wondered around in a daydream for some time, thinking about things I am unable to think about at home due to Edwards's _incredible_ power. I don't think that Bella realised how lucky she was being able to live without having to constantly guide her thoughts. Edward wasn't very good at keeping other people's private information to himself. He always ended up telling Carlisle or Alice if i accidentally let one of my thoughts escape when he was around. I learnt that pretty quick after moving in with the Cullen's.

*flashback*

I was sitting at the window. It was quite today, the shock and interest of Alice and me had died down and things were getting back to "normal", apparently. I still wasn't entirely comfortable being around the Cullen's. Though they all seemed nice and kind and their emotions were fine and gave me no reason not to trust them, I couldn't help myself but wait for an attack.

This coven was large and I was alone. Alice had seen that t was going to be ok and I knew I should trust her, but memories of my past, of the betrayal and hardships, the fights and lies, the pain. I'd faced wouldn't allow me to relax.

Suddenly I was overcome with memories, one after another over and over. Each time they got stronger and clearer. It was like I was back in the misted of the battle. I had no way out, I had to fight; they were coming for me.

"Jasper" Esme called softly bring me back to the present. "You ok?" "I took a deep breath to centre myself. "I'm fine" I replied with a soft smile.

It was later that night that I heard Edward, Alice and Carlisle talking in the study. Edward was telling them what he saw in my mind. Anger over took me. He had no right. Now everyone will know, how much I've failed, how wear I am. How dare he?

* End of flashback*

Edward figured it out soon after that I knew what he did and he tried hard to earn my forgiveness. But I refused to give it. I learnt ways around his gift and over time I have learnt to love him as a brother but I can't bring myself to let my guard down and fully trust him.

I looked up briefly to take in my surrounding. In front of me was a car, though it wasn't just any car. It was a bugatti veyron. Who the hell had a car like that in Forks? Looking around I noticed I was outside Bella's house. So that meant that the car must belong to her sister. The so called evil sister. Bella never said she was rich.

I got closer to the window hoping to get a glimpse of the girl. From how Bella felt about her I half expected her to be covered in warts and fussing over a cauldron. But she wasn't. she was stunning, absolutely breathtaking. She had long red curls that cascaded down her back fishing just above her bum. Her skin was pale but it had a light sun-kissed glow about it. Her body was perfect and her clothes only made her more a peeling. Her lips were full and a bright pink, almost red. Her eyes, they were, I was lost for words. At the first glance, they were sky blue but is I looked again I noticed that the blue got darker as it got further for the pupil until it was a dark, midnight blue. Also around the pupil, when the blue was the lightest, there were white and gold streaks. Beautiful. She wore a little make-up but I could tell she didn't need too. As a human she could give Rosalie and serious run for her money, I could only imagine what she would be let as a vampire.

The wind changed direction and the most amazing smell filled my nostrils. Her blood, I needed it. I felt my predictor side take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or moonlight just my OC and most of the story line.**

Mia's POV

So I'd been lying around for the best part of two hours when I got a random butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach. It had me instantly on edge. I slowly got up from the couch and looked around the house. Downstairs was all clear, nothing out of place, no monsters lurking in the corner, nothing. To be honest this was the first time I was actually _seeing_ the house. That was bad, if Josef knew that I had over looked the first rule when entering a new environment, he would chain me up in the basement for a week.

The living room was plain and dull. There were a few pictures on the mantelpiece. They showed that the family did have happy memories, somewhere, once. My favourite picture was right in the middle; Bella and I were babies, Bella in my mothers and arms and me in my fathers. We were all smiling. I don't remember it been taken. It almost looks like another family. In fact the whole house looks like it belongs to another family. That was the only picture that I was in. the rest were of mum and Bella, some with dad in, in all of them people were laughing and smiling.

The kitchen was spotless, old but clean. There was left over food in the fridge. It looked gross. Please God don't let that be my dinner. It might just kill me. I put the kettle on to make myself some coffee when I got that feeling again, I was being watched. Now don't call me paranoid, growing up with vampires and a family like mine teaches you to always be on guard. After pouring the hot water into the mug I sat down at the table and thought about the vampire lurking outside. Maybe I should invite them in? It is, after all cold outside. Vampires don't feel the cold. All the same though, it would be the polite thing to do. Getting up, I made my way to the front door wondering just what I would say to the vampire without sounding like I had just escaped the mental ward. However as I opened the door a breeze hit me and I saw a quick flash of gold before all was still.

The threat had vanished.

Bella's POV

A few hours after I had heard that dreadful news I found myself sitting on Edward lap, reading some cheesy romance novel Alice had given me, waiting for Esme to finish making my dinner. I think I would stay here tonight. It's a nice feeling, having people wait on you. Reminds me of home. Not like at Charlie's where I have to do all the cooking and all the cleaning. Great, now I have two people to clean up after.

I snuggled closer to Edward. He was whispering things in my ear but I wasn't really listening. He seems to think that he has to tell me he loves me all the time – its getting a bit old to be honest.

Finally Esme had finished cooking, given the fact she had vampire speed, she sure was slow at cooking. It wasn't up to scratch either. I ended up just moving the food around my plate and signing. Why was my life so hard? I can't even get a decent meal.

Edward, of course, noticed my discomfort. Not really that surprising since he is constantly watching my every move. "Love? Something wrong?" great he just had to ask me in front of everyone, what was I supposed to say? That Emse's cooking is awful and she should never ever give up her day job? Yeah right. "No of course not" I replied after a moments hesitation. "I was just thinking about James and Victoria."

"Love, I've told you not to worry about them any more, that's over, they will never hurt you again. James is dead."

Yes but Victoria isn't. I added to the statement in my head. To tell the truth I wasn't worried about Victoria at all. Edward said he would protect me at all costs. He would die to save me, though that would be a shame. With his power, I was untouchable. If I was worried about anything it would be Amelia. She always found a way to make my life even more unbearable. But if push came to shove, I could ask Edward to kill her I guess. I mean he promised to do anything for me and if I told him she was a treat to the family…

I finished my dinner feeling a little happier.


End file.
